Chimeras Love
by Furyianna
Summary: Edward lost his friend and finally got her back and won't let go Ed/OC Lemon
1. Meeting

****This is a furry story with lemon and my OC a request from a friend****

**Me: I don't own Ed or Roy but what the hey right?**

**Ed: Well you own me for now right?**

**Me: Heck ya!**

Fury looked back at the man chasing her and ran into a blond boy "Help! Hide me!" She changed into a fox and hid in the man's cloak. This isn't the first time she's had to hide; since the law against chimeras passed she's had to hide practically every day!

Ed caught the furry girl and hid her as a wolf ran around him and bit the man. In the confusion Ed clapped and made a pillar up to the roof, then clapped once more to make it go away "Ok its safe you can come out now" Fury crawled off of his back and started to change human again.

"Thanks, Mr…?" She got stuck in-between her human and fox form her cloths ripped to shreds except her cloak, orange and white fur covering her body, her ears pricked forward and her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Edward, Edward Elric" Ed blushed and looked away "And you" He looked back at the girls shocked face "What?"

"The one person who catches me is a Sate Alchemist AND the one I saved!" She hid behind her tail a slight blush coming to her fox like face slowly changing normal "not only that but the one I like" She whispered.

"One you saved? What?" He leaned forward moving her tail out of her no longer furry face.

"In the fifth lab I'm the one who stopped Envy from stabbing you. It's me Furyianna!" Her fur all vanished her naked body sat there, her brown hair laying in its ponytail.

"Fury… The one Bradley took to be a State Alchemist?" He wrapped her cloak tight around her using his belt to hold it that way his blush redder then his cloak.

"He only said that, Bradley sent me to be a experiment" She spat the last part "So now I can't do anything without the fear of being put in the army" She closed her eyes and just sat there, until Ed hugged her "OW!" He let go slowly "I-I'm hurt. Badly please help me…." Her voice faded and she fainted her tail growing smaller until it was gone

He loosened her cloak slowly to look at the damage that hadn't appeared till down "Oh hell.." The girl had holes all in her where it looked as though IVs had been put in her. Ed picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the only person he knew could help. Roy.

**Roy's office**

"Nice Fullmetal, you show up with a naked girl that's wounded and on top of it all a Chimera?" He chuckled

"Just help her please" Ed wasn't much of a beggar but he would for this girl

Roy was shocked this was the first time Ed showed any true emotion for anything "Fine. But it will cost you" He walked around his desk and stood in-front of the young boy.

"Whatever it takes" He stopped when Roy grabbed his chin and forced him to kiss him "Mph!" He tried to pull back but Roy held strong forcing the younger one to open his mouth until something hit him in his head.

"What the?" He looked over to Fury who was squished in-between him and Ed, who used her last strength to break them up "Nice girl you've picked up" He growled then sighed "Lay her on the desk" Ed did as he was told "Now do your alchemy"

"WHAT? I kissed you and that's all you have to say?" Ed was pissed to say the least

"You needed a wakeup call it's easy just move her skin over closing the wound, but she needs to stay here over night" Roy sat down waiting for the blonde to complain.

"Will it help her? You won't turn her in will you?" Ed was really worried about this girl

"No, but I must ask. Why her?"

"Because a long time ago I was about to be killed and she saved me…. She gave up her freedom for me and I want to give it back" He blushed "Plus I kinda just a little bit… May like her?" He clapped and healed her before Roy could say anything

"So you found your first crush, how cute. She'll be fine here with me. Go get some rest before she wakes up" He watched as Ed reluctantly left "How did you seduce my love hmm? I guess I'll just have to break you of him" He leaned in and kissed her forcibly making her eyes shoot wide awake

"MMH!" She tried to move but he pinned her with his legs "Get off me!" He had let go to move to her neck

"No, your mine now" He bit her neck hard making it bleed.

"AH! GET OFF NOW!" She pushed with all her might, but he didn't move. Slowly he undid the belt around her waist allowing her cloak to fall open giving him a full view of her, her ears laid flat

"Now wonder he fell for you" He started to lick down her collar bone to her left breast making her whimper scared. Then the door burst open with a very angry Edward, he pushed the older alchemist off with no problems, picked Fury up and walked out the door leaving Roy to clean up "Bout time you came, thought I was actually going to have to rape her to get you in here."

**Edwards apartment **

"That bastard! I'm sorry Fury I only caught on after I left" He had her bridal style carrying her up the steps to his room, it was beautiful There was a balcony and a little area with alchemy books everywhere, a queen size bed with a red comforter and red pillows, and a small dresser that held a picture of what appeared to be his brother, sister, and grandmother.

"It's fine Ed, He didn't do anything really bad" She was blushing never before in her life had she been so useless!

"Nothing Bad? He almost raped you!" He sat her on his bed gently still fuming "I'm going to get you some clothes, the shower's over there" He pointed to the door to the left of where they came in "I'll come in and set them on the sink so make sure to close the curtain"

She nodded and went into the restroom and removed what little clothing she had on and stepped into the shower making sure to wash hair completely it was her pride and joy the only thing she had. *This boy is nice, I guess it's because I saved him and he thinks he owes me? I hope not, but why did he say all those things about loving me? GAH I'm so confused*

Ed walked into the bathroom and looked over at the curtain, luckily for him the only light in the bathroom was the one over the shower so he got a good view of what she might look like out of it. He felt heat run down to his lower stomach *She wouldn't mind I'm sure, after all she said she liked me* He stripped down and climbed into the shower quietly.

"I mean I don't know he could of just been saying that to get Roy to help me…. But then why did he rush in to stop him?" Her ears perked at a sound "Ed is that you?" She was about to poke her head out when two arms snaked around her body "AH!"

"It's Ed calm down" He let go as she turned around fast, her hand over her heart

"You scared the devil out of… me" She blushed as she realized the situation so she turned back around "S-sorry!" his arms were around her once more

"Your beautiful no need to apologize" He kissed her back and pulled her closer, she stiffened when she felt him rubbing in-between her legs.

"E-Ed" She moaned his name, he leaned forward moved her hair with his automail hand and bit down on the hollow of her collar bone "Ah!" It felt better then Roy ever could she leaned into him before turning around again

"You taste sweet" He loved the little blush that crossed her face, he pulled her up and kissed her then licked her lips for entrance which she gave happily. The water had turned cold at this point still kissing Ed turned it off and carried her to the bed still holding her he sat her down climbing on top of her, he broke the kiss to allow her to breath he licked down her chest and suckled her right breast while the other was being abused by his flesh hand

"Mmmhhaah!" She moaned with each nibble then he switched before moving down leaving a trail of kiss marks down. Her ears laid back in lust "AH! ED!" He was licking her up and down flicking hit tongue at the tip, the stuck it in. "Mmm!" She bit her lip until he came back up to kiss her

"Ready?" When she nodded he put the tip of his shaft to her rubbing up and down before he pushed in reaching her barrier "Are you sure?"

"Ed j-just do it!" She wrapped her hands around his neck waiting, then he shoved threw "Gnn" She gritted her teeth in pain "K-keep going, it will loosen" He kissed her tears away before pulling out and pushing back in, she moaned then reached up and bit his neck his braid falling out

"Ahh! Fury!" he shoved in rough

"Mmh!" She started to get his rhythm and pushed with him while trying to bite him again, he pushed her legs up onto his shoulders and drove in deeper, she saw white "E-Ed t-there! Harder!" She blushed redder at her words Her ears perked forward. He smirked but did as he was told, a few seconds of moans she came. Ed was close and in a few thrusts pulled out before coming, which she helped clean up "Ed?"

"Ya?"He was holding her in his lap his head laying on her shoulder

"Won't you get in trouble, I mean, after all I am a Chimera" Her ears laid down tickling his nose, he chuckled softly

"There are a few things about being the girlfriend of a State Alchemist, for one no to answer your question and two you are safe now" His arm unwound themselves from her as he pulled on some pants "Get dressed, you're probably starving" as a answer her stomach growled "Heh"

**Review and I might add more ;3**


	2. Tests

****If you don't like OC's with Ed or Lemons don't read!****

**Ed: Fury do we have to do this one? *Hugs her***

**Me: Yes besides Roy owes me *Hugs back***

**Roy: Whatever *Rolls eyes* Fury owns nothen but the idea**

**Streets of Amestris**

Ed was glaring at the man in-front of him hiding Fury from view before she shoved ahead "What's it to you what I am? In case you've forgotten this is a free city!" She was wearing a red miniskirt with black leggings, a black tank top that zipped up the middle that was red with black lace for sleeves, her hair back in its normal bun a small braid hanging from it to match Ed's

"Not for your kind! You're nothing more than a half breed dog!" The man was holding onto the phone he had just used to call central police

"She's a fox and my girl" Ed was wearing black pants with his black tank top and his red cloak changed sleeveless, his hair in a braid. He pulled out his watch "And since I am a State Alchemist I believe means I can keep her" the man stepped forward and took his watch

"And now I am a State Alchemist! This watch means nothing!" He threw the watch into the sewer

"AH!" Fury dropped to the ground to catch the watch but succeeded only in ripping her leggings

"And that's where you belong, on the ground like the mutt you are!" He stepped on her head shoving it into the grate of the sewer, before Ed grabbed his wrist

"Remove your foot, or lose your arm" His eyes flashed as he squeezed with his automail hand, the man stepped off just as the police rounded the corner

"Sir let go of him before we shot" Fury had stood up her head and knee bleeding her ears laid back "Give us the chimera and we will leave" Fury looked up at Ed anger clear in her eyes

"Fine I'm the-!"Ed put a hand over her mouth

"I am the chimera" He held tighter when she started to struggle against him

"They both are!" The store clerk had stepped back but only out of reach of the two

"Are you sure?" When the clerk nodded Fury and Ed inter wound their arms before the police tied their hand behind them leading them away to a lab below central where they cut the bindings and threw them into a small cage next to a lab table that had many I.V's and other unknown tools. Fury scooted closer to Ed

"This is where they did it to me" She shuddered her ears still laid back

"Did what?" Ed wrapped his arms around her holding her so she could get warm, she moved her tail under his nose and he understood in horror "You mean?"

"This is where they ripped my body apart then fixed it just to rip it a part all over again" She lifted her sleeve to show him the only scar she received thanks to his help, He leaned over and kissed the wound

"Sorry I couldn't fix it" She grinned at him a small blush there

"I'm just glad you're the one who found me!" She was laughing when the men came to their cell

"You blond kid come here, now" Ed looked at him and stuck his tongue out at him

"How bout you kiss my ass?" He clapped for a transmutation when the man pointed a gun at Fury

"I wasn't asking" He reached in for Ed but grabbed Fury

"Well maybe you should start!" Ed reached forward to grab her when the guy pulled her out by her hair "Ah!"

"Fine, you get to watch, and since you already are mixed we can try to add another after him" He aimed the gun at Ed "Strip, now" Fury glared at him and looked down at Ed who was glaring daggers before nodding to her

"You're sick" She growled before slipping her shoes off

"You to blondy" He stood closer to Fury "Unless you want to see her suffer" Ed crawled out of the cell and stood next to Fury "How cute" He spat "I guess I'll make you a fox to" He laughed. Fury was now in only her shirt holding it down to cover herself "No modesty here love" He reached over and pulled the zipper on her shirt making her bounce out

"Ah!" Ed stood in-front of her immediately only his pants on "No Ed it's fine" She used her arms to cover her breasts

"That's my girl" He growled "Keep going blondy I need to hook you up"

"Please, you have me please leave him alone!" Fury looked away from Ed who grabbed her arm

"Sorry girly I have my orders" He pushed Ed away from her and shoved her into the wall "So shut up and stay still" He aimed the gun at her head to keep Ed in his place and slowly hooked Fury into padded chains and before going back to Ed Gagged her, she closed her eyes in embarrassment feeling his eyes crawl over her "Cute fox" He licked his lips before going over to the now naked boy "Sit on the table" He aimed the gun at Fury again

"What are you going to do to her?" He laid on the table as the man strapped him down

"Maybe nothing, or something, depends what you do" When he was done he aimed the gun at Fury and shot hitting her leg

"MMHHH!" Her head shot back in pain

"FURY! YOU BASTARD!" He got quite when he aimed for her head

"That will make you cooperate, the faster I work the faster you can help her" Ed looked over at Fury who was glaring at the man

"Fine just hurry" He laid his head down and waited for the worst

"Haha! Very good!" The man ran over to the I.V cart and sat over Ed sticking three in each arm two in each leg causing Ed to groan in pain, He then stuck four big I.V's into his chest before going to get the animal blood of choice "Now what type of fox are you? Hmm? A vulpes? Or perhaps a fennec? I think vulpes so red fox it is!" He left the room to get the blood

"Fury are you ok? He leaned his head up and looked at her, and watched her shake her head staring at him with drowsy eyes "Shit your losing too much blood! Don't fall asleep!" He got quite when the man returned

"Now the fun begins" He added the blood to one of the , Ed flinched in pain "Only thirteen more" He smiled before going to the next one, after the tenth one Ed was used to the sting but looked up when he heard a noise

"Fury?" She was fighting her chains her eyes wide "What's wrong" He followed her eyes to the 'Doctor' who was at the chest I.V

"MMH AIN AIN!" She yelled against her gag

"Rain? Main? Bain?" She shook her head to each one "Pain?" She nodded fast

"ON'T ET IM!" Ed got that one fast when the blood entered his heart _Don't let him little late for that, I don't want him hurting you again! _

"GAH!" Ed would have doubled over in pain if he could of, all of his veins stung and his heart felt as though it would implode , the pain doubled when he added the blood to another of the remaining I.V's "AHH!" The man stuck a needle into his neck pulling out some of the mixed blood so he wouldn't bleed out lessening the pain in Ed's chest, then added in the final two I.V's causing Ed to yell _Automail was better!_ He sat still until he felt a stinging at the top of his head and in his lower back "Oww…" The man undid the I.V's before untying him

"You're done Fullmetal, go down that hall way and up the steps from there go see your superior" He walked over to Fury and untied her. He hands flew to her gag undoing it in a instant, then ran to Ed's side despite the pain in her leg

"Ed? Ed? Are you ok?" He nodded and stood up

"Ya I'm fine just light headed, can you get my clothes?" She nodded and ran to go get them "Where's the bastard that shot you?"

"He ran as soon as he undid my cuffs" She handed him his clothes and started to pull on her own avoiding the wound when she could "Why make me strip to?" Ed leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"Because he saw a cute girl and took advantage of the situation" He grinned standing up he pulled on his shirt when something got caught "Ow!" Fury leaned over and pulled up on the shirt, scratching said thing

"Hehe well you are one foxy man" She smirked at her cheesy remark before wrapping her wound with the bandages laying out "But you should of let me bind you before putting that on, you're going to bleed threw" Ed stood pulling on his pants before they got stuck on something

"I have a…. TAIL?" Ed spun around trying to see it, Fury walked up and cut a small hole pulling his bushy tail threw laughing the whole time

"You'll get used to it, but now what, we are both out casts!" She whined at him

"Well first we need to see Mustang and get me a new watch" He frowned at the memory then started to walk carrying Fury who was limping

"Stupid, Your hurt to" She looked at him but said nothing the rest of the way to Mustangs

**Mustang's office**

Ed opened the door ignoring another of Havocs bad jokes about his ears "Roy we have a problem" He sat down holding Fury in his lap her ears perked forward

"Apparently" Roy chuckled before frowning "Unfortunately I was ordered to send all Chimeras to the Bradley" He handed Ed a note before sitting down again "There's a way you and Fury can stay happily together" He folded his hands in front of him resting his chin on it "One, she becomes a state alchemist, Highly unlikely in her state, or two she becomes your pet" Roy smirked when the two lovers blushed "Now before you say a word go to Bradley and remember I never said a word"

**Review please and I'll make the next chapter faster 3**

**Roy: Aww two foxes **

**Ed/Me: SHUT UP!**

**Roy: T^T So mean**


	3. Past

****Warning Possible Lemons with a Furry OCxEdward****

**Ed: So I get the girl again?**

**Me: Well…**

**Ed: UGH I HATE YOU!**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own him T^T**

**Bradley's office **

"So, you want me to let her live with you, even though it's against the law?" Bradley stood up "Well I see no reason why not" He walked over to Fury, who was wearing a aqua skirt with a black tank that was complemented by the fingerless aqua trimmed gloves, and grabbed her jaw tilting it up then down seeing her glaring at him "Hmm is there something wrong?"

"No not at all Sir" She forced a grin when she looked at Ed who was wearing his black pants and his normal tank and jacket combo

"Is it possible?" Ed had hid his ears and tail rather fast, the only sign of the lab was the mark similar to Fury's "Anything at all? Please Sir" He stopped when he raised his hand

"It's ok Fullmetal, many Alchemist have pets you just need to register her into the system and get her a collar" He sat back down pulling out a small stack of papers and handed them over to Ed "Just give them to Mustang when you're done"

"Ed, what's a pet?" She had sat down on the floor at some point

"A person who sells their bodies for testing for the money, and status it gives" He grabbed the papers and went to the door stopping to help Fury up and to bow "Thank you Sir" When they reached the hallway Fury stopped Ed

"Did you feel that when we were in there?"

"Feel what?" He looked at her seeing a emotion he couldn't place

"Never mind" She clapped before walking toward Mustangs office again a smile growing on her face "Come on let's get those sign so people will stop hating me!" Ed paused only for a second _was that fear? Uncertainty? Or maybe both_

Fury opened the door and sat down next to Sargent Fuery watching Ed walk into Roy's office "So how is everyone?"

**Roy's Office**

"Ok well that's everything, I'll send it in and get her collar before tomorrow" He handed the folder to Riza who left "Oh Riza can you get me some coffee?" He nodded to her to leave "Ok what is it Ed?" Ed flinched nervously

"Well, I'm worried honestly. Fury never talks about her family, I don't know what to do. If I ask it may be hard for her, or it may be fine and we can go visit them? And what if this collar causes more problems than needed?" He stopped when Roy stood and popped him in the head gently

"First off calm down, if you're freaking out she will to. Second the collar won't be that bad, it's just like the watch, which by the way here" He walked to his desk and pulled out a small box throwing it to Ed "Try to not lose this one please? These aren't easy to come by" He sat back down "Oh how's Al?" Ed shook his head

"Still not talking to me, He's upset about the whole thing" He covered his face

"You need to talk to him about it heart to heart, and for her to tell you shouldn't you tell her?"

**With Fury**

"Why does Ed never talk about his family? Did something bad happen to it?" Her tail was drooping and her ears were laid back "Or does he not trust me?" Havoc walked in humming a tune when he noticed Fury

"Hey'a Miss Boss" He sat down smiling getting to his work for the first time in weeks

"He hasn't told you yet?" Fuery glanced over his radio to see her shaking her head

"He and his brother transmuted their dead mother Ed lost his arm and leg, his brother his body. The rest you know" Riza summarized the story for her

"And his father?" She jumped when something touched her head making her grab onto the thing flipping it high over her head making Riza and Havoc duck as the thing hit the window cracking it

"That bastard ran off, haven't seen him since" Ed stood beside her finishing for Riza, Roy was upside down against the floor

"Riza did you send the folder?" He back flipped over and walked back to Riza

"Yes Sir, they said to pick it up in a hour" She walked over and brushed some dirt off of his shoulder

"Ok, so you have a hour to kill, then you can go by the front office to get it" He nodded and grabbed Fury's hand

"Let's go grab a bite to eat" Nodding she followed him smiling all the way to the street "Where to?"

"Let's get some Italian?" He nodded in agreement and started to walk away leaving her to follow when something hit her in the back of the head _Ignore it Fury, your better then that_ another rock hit her and she kept walking. The whole way there things hit her_ head, back, back, leg, head, arm, neck, tail_ she counted off each item moving so that they wouldn't hit Ed._ Ear, back, arm… nothing?_ She stopped turning around to see a boy with short blonde hair and golden eyes looking at her, he was wearing cargo pants with a gray skin tight shirt "May I help you?"

"Well to see a beautiful girl take a hit for a pipsqueak broke my heart, so I decided to step in" He smiled a sweet smile

"Um Ed hold up" She shook hands with the boy "I'm Fury, who are you?"

"Alphonse, the boy you helped save"

"ALPHONSE?" Ed ran up next to Fury "What are you doing here?"

**Flashback**

"Come on Fullmetal, make your choice" Lust stood over Al ready to break his seal, Ed kneeling over a transmutation circle, he knelt closer but couldn't do it

"S-sorry…. Al" He pulled back when a small fox came forward, the same one that had been following him

"Fury what are you doing?" The fox had something wrapped around her paw, she changed human her ears and tail growing to human she moved Ed as Lust attacked stabbing the wall of liquid causing it to spill out, the vibrating causing the pillars to burst

"Edward Elric" Ed looked up at the girl hearing a sweet voice "I've been watching for a while, and I know what they are planning to sacrifice you and your brother" She jumped again as Lust attacked again

"Envy" Lust nodded toward Fury

"Got ya Lusty" Envy jumped into the fight

"You don't deserve it, please get out of here" She sat Ed down growing her teeth and claws ripping at Envy's throat blood covering her naked body

"Fine, Al let's get outta here!" Ed ran through the middle of the circle where Fury was fighting with Envy subconsciously activating the circle slamming the material together in him

"Damn, Envy we need to get out of here!" Envy kicked Fury in the stomach flipping her over

"I should kill you for this, but I know that's what you want" Fury watched Envy jam his hand into her leg causing her to scream, then he was gone a secret whispered on the wind

"A-Alphonse, come here" Al ran to her side helping her stand

"We need to get out of here, He'll kill us!"

"No this is what we need take me to him, I-I'll help" Al nodded and helped her over to him. When she wrapped her arms around Ed's neck Al let go leaving her there. Ed's automail changed into claws and dug into her side making her flinch

"BROTHER STOP!" Al charged forward

"STAY BACK AL!" He stopped looking at the wound as it healed almost instantly

"You're taking the power in you? THAT COULD KILL YOU!"

"Me or your brother chose!" She took his silence as a response and continued before looking up at Ed's eyes "This contact isn't enough, sorry Ed" She reached up and pulled his lips to hers, she felt him deepen the kiss. His thoughts and hers melded, their dreams, desires, and hopes. She parted the kiss and whispered "Al, come here" The second he was close enough she grabbed his arm making him glow with the power of the philosopher's stone she and Ed had made

"Human body will return to you" Ed and Fury spoke in unison then all three of them blacked out, Fury changing into a fox once more


	4. Hate

****Caution… I don't know just be cautious, oh combining Love of a ferret for a min****

**Ed: Great now what?**

**Me: Heck if I know I'm winging it!**

**Ed: Oh no..**

**Al: She doesn't own us**

The memories of that day hit Ed "That explains why you were angry with me" another rock hit Fury this one bigger than the others causing Ed to look over to see the same store clerk from last time "DUDE I WILL ARREST YOUR ASS! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" The man stopped dropping all his rocks before running

"Brother you shouldn't yell, besides I'm here to see Roy not you" He walked passed him and headed into the office

"I should have died that day, why did you save me?" Fury had fallen ripping her skirt

"Well, I had been watching you for the homunculi, they threatened to kill my friends" She stood dusting off her skirt "When I realized all of the things you went threw I decided to not help them, and since the place was blowing up I knew my friends would get out" Ed grabbed her hand

"That didn't answer my question" He looked over and saw Havoc with a small girl who looked like she hadn't seen a shower in years "Yo Havoc, You have yourself a new girl already?"

"Hey Ed Fury, and ya but I think this one's going to stick around" Havoc smiled

"She looks my age" Ed let go of Fury's hand to measure how tall she was

"Just because I'm not as tall as others doesn't mean I'm young! It's just because of my blood" She had tried to swipe at him noticing the girl for the first time "Fury? I thought they were using you!" She ran forward almost crying when Fury caught her

"Honestly Sis, you think I'd work for them?" She hugged Akina close "Not after what they did" Stepping back Fury looked Akina over

"Still having ear and tail problems I see" Akina flicked her ear

"Hey not my fault, it hurts to pull them in rat girl" She side stepped avoiding a punch "Haha! Still gets ya huh? Havoc, why is she filthy?" She pulled out a small rag from her pocket and started to clean her up

"Well that's where we were heading, new clothes, shower, and then her parents" He noticed Fury glance to Ed

"Well then we will tag along" Ed leaned on Havoc "Fury keeps ripping her skirts"

"Not my fault danger boy" She stepped away only to grab the comb holding her hair up, then got to work putting it up "Sorry it's aqua" She again stepped back admiring her work, nearly all the dirt was gone and with her hair up you couldn't see the knots, besides her clothes she looked clean

"Nice job" Ed fell over when Havoc moved "Ow hey!" He looked to Fury who was almost crying "Ah!" He jumped up and ran to her side

"Well, um let's go" Akina was blushing lightly

Time skip to Havoc's Ed and Fury followed

"I'm going to take a shower" Akina grabbed a new outfit before slipping in, when the water started Havoc turned to Fury

"Ok tell me everything" He sat down in-front of her "You don't cry unless something's up" Fury sighed

"Akina is older than me she's almost twenty, but she's been alone almost her whole life making her innocent. Her parents were human, but when her mother was taken by the lab, they tested on her pregnancies. She has a brother, but her parents were killed after they refused to turn them over" She leaned on to Ed "At least that's what they told me, I may have been their main Chimera but that doesn't mean a thing"

"So her parents might be dead" Havoc smiled grimly "Well lets hold onto that might" He grabbed his charm "And her brother?" Her ears laid back

"He almost killed me last time I saw him, he thinks I killed his family" Ed wrapped an arm around her

"Why would he think that?" Akina stepped out wearing white pants with a white tank top with a black mid-drift jacket "I mean they are alive aren't they?" Fury looked down and shrugged

"Maybe, I'm sorry sis I blacked out after all was said and done" Fury stood up surprising Ed "Me and Ed need to go, I love you sis maybe one day things will be normal again" She hugged her before running out the door, leaving Ed to run after her

"Fury what's wrong" Ed grabbed her and turned her around to see she was crying

"Ed, her brother wants her dead not me!" After a while she wiped her nose on the dirty cloth "We need to get to Mustangs"

"Why?" She looked at him funny "What?"

"Your brothers here stupid! It was me who used the Philosophers stone not you" She flicked him on the forehead

"Oh ya!" He took off hoping Al hadn't left

**Mustang's office**

Ed kicked the door open "Where's Al?" Riza held a gun at him before pulling back

"You just missed him, he's on his way back to the train, heading to Risembool" Ed turned and ran again just as Fury ran up

"W-where heading?" She huffed

"Train, oh and here" Riza threw a small blue and silver box at Fury who caught it before she ran out and turned sharply following Ed

"EDWARD SLOW DOWN!" She changed into a fox leaving her clothes behind and jumped on his head "The train won't leave faster or slower!" Edward jumped on the train causing Fury to fall off his head "Gah!"

"W-we made it! Fury? Fury?" Ed looked out the window and saw the fox sitting there holding a box, the train jerked forward "Shit" He ran out the door and grabbed her "If we make this remind me to get a leash!" A hand reached out one of the windows

"Thewe!" The box almost slipped out of her mouth making her bite harder breaking the hinges. Ed grabbed the hand and pulled until he was in the cart

"N-now what's the name of the person so I can thank them" Ed looked up in shock "Al?" Fury was flung into the wall the box finally falling out of her mouth "Sorry Fury!" Al grabbed the box while Ed covered his now human girl

"Brother, you have lost all your morals now huh?" He held Fury's collar, it had the Military's symbol on the front, and the words Edward Elric's Pet Fury

"It's not what you think!" Ed reached for the collar "Really" Al pulled it out of his reach

"No, you used the philosopher's stone on me, you let me leave with no explanation, and now you've condemned this poor girl to be considered an animal, you have lost all my respect"

****Forgive me!****

**Al: I was only acting brother!**

**Ed: Alphonse! *Hugs***

**Me: Aww brotherly love, Wanna know what happens? Review and I might tell you**

**Al: Brother!**

**Ed: Al!**

**Me: … ^w^ aww**


	5. Rush Valley?

****Caution just cuz there might just be a rape in this one****

**Me: I've had a few people message me asking who Fury is meant to be**

**Ed: It's her**

**Me: Hey! *Hits* Anyway yes Fury is me, the only reason why is because it was a request**

**Ed: Apparently someone likes thinking of Fury being sexually attacked**

**Me: T^T**

**On the train heading to Resembool**

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Fury jumped to her feet, Ed's coat flowing around her feet barely staying closed "HE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! ALMOST DIED FOR YOU" She threw her arms out when something grabbed it.

"It's ok, let him think that" Ed stood up and left sitting in a different cart leaving Fury with Al.

"Damn you…." Fury's arms fell to her side "You have no idea how bad he's had it"

"Oh really?" Fury looked at him shocked "And you know so much about the pipsqueak?" He leaned close to her making her back up into the window.

"You're not Al" She placed her hands onto the wall beside her "Who are you?"

"Need you ask?" He leaned closer to Fury who hit him hard making him chuckle "That won't help you" His eyes flashed purple when he grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head.

"E-Envy!" She leaned closer to the wall trying to get away from him.

"You got it, this is payback for blowing up our lab" He kneed her in the stomach before shoving his lips against hers.

"Mm!" She tried to fight back but couldn't_ Damn! Why am I so weak?_ She kicked him in hard in his dick.

"Bitch!" He shoved his knee in between hers making her unable to fight him at all, he slammed his lips to hers again biting hers making it bleed. He growled moving her hands into one hand using the other to force her mouth open.

"Mga!" She tried to push him out with her tongue making him moan before pulling back completely leaving her panting

"You taste good for a girl" He ripped Ed's cloak off of her "You look good to" The fake Al latched onto her left nipple using his free hand to tweak the right, she moaned involuntary. He swirled his tongue around the abused breast biting I, letting it fall from his mouth leaving a string of saliva. "Your loud for someone who doesn't like this"

"S-shut the hell up!" She tried to kick him "AH!" He had caught her leg and pulled it over his shoulder leaving her to balance on her other foots tip-toes.

"This will be fun" He pulled up her other leg using Ed's cloak to tie her hands to the luggage rack above her "Your wet" He licked her juices up smiling as he rubbed his hands up her body feeling every curve of her body

"Y-your AH s-sick" Her ear's laid back "A-and I can't h-help what my b-body d-d-DOES!" He stuck his tongue in her making it longer with his ability to transform.

"You seem to like it" Slowly pulling out he changed into Ed "Maybe more if I took this form?" He chuckled when she shivered "I'll take that as a yes" Envy's voice came out of her lovers throat.

She moaned when he went back to work licking every inch of her body moving up to her mouth, letting her legs fall to the ground "Y-you shouldn't of done that" She kicked him hard in his very erect dick making him cry out.

"YOU WHORE" He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist forcing her into the wall so she couldn't move her legs "I was going to be nice" The voice changed to Al's voice again as the body moved to match it "But not now" Envy unzipped his pants before something hit him hard over the head.

"Alphonse what are you doing?" Ed was standing there his automail clenched in a fist.

"ED IT'S EN-" Envy shoved his hand into her mouth.

"Sorry brother, she forced herself on me so I tied her up only to have her hold me here with her legs" Fury bit his hand hard trying to get him to let go, blood dripping down her jaw making Ed run over to her forcing her mouth open.

"Fury.." Her eyes widened.

"You believe him?" Her tail dropped her eyes watering as he untied her

"He's my brother, he would never betray me" Ed was focused on Fury and didn't notice Envy move to hit him, Fury moved just enough that Envy hit her instead a sickening crack resounding threw the train. Ed turned around watching his brother hit his lover.

"Fury?" He grabbed her body and shook it "Fury? Fury this isn't funny wake up!" He put his ear to her chest as it changed into a fox ear, sighing he looked up at Al "Alphonse why did you?"

"Damn fox got in the way!" Envy changed to his form walking to the window opening it wide "Try listening to her, she saved you for now" he grinned before jumping out leaving a confused Edward to heal his girl as the train jerked to a stop. Ed clapped sending shockwaves into her body to see the damage.

"Whew, so he just popped your neck? THEN WHY ARE YOU PASSED OUT?" Ed hit her with his left hand making her moan.

"H-hey not cool, if you had almost been raped you'd want to sleep to!" Fury sat up on her knees and hands curling her tail as she stretched making Ed blush looking her naked body over again as the station manager came in.

"Hey!" He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Fury "No half-breeds get off of him and out!" Ed pulled her collar out of his pocket showing it to him "Oh! I'm so sorry miss!" He lowered the gun and bowed "Please take your time, Rush Valley isn't going anywhere" Ed hooked her collar on fast looking at him strangely.

"Rush Valley? Don't you mean Resembool?" Ed stood pulling his now torn coat on Fury.

"Nope, this is Rush Valley" Ed picked her up only to have her jump out of his hands running to look out at the new place.

"WOW!" She grinned big her eyes flashing with excitement at all the shiny things flashing around her "ED LOOK!" Ed followed her.

"Oh ya, Winry works here now…"


	6. All is lost

****Caution just cuz I can, sorry I haven't worked on this in a while****

**Ed: Noo I don't approve **

**Me: S-sorry**

**Roy: This isn't going to be fun**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own anything**

Edward was wondering around when something hit the back of his head "Edward-kun?" Fury had gotten some fabric so Ed changed it into a red miniskirt with a black corset that had red bows on it "Are you ok?"

"Ed I thought I told you to call before" Fury was shoved out of the way

"S-sorry Winry it was a spur of the moment thing ya know?" He put his hands up defensively

Fury watched them with sadness remembering what she had to do that night "Um Ed I'm going to go for a bit" Her tail and ears dropped when he didn't say anything to her so she snuck away

"So Ed what have you been up to?" She looked at her automail "You don't need repairs?" He shook his head

"Actually I came to see you" He laughed when she blushed

"Well let me finish my work ok?" She stood up grabbing her wrench before leaving Ed sitting there

"Hey meet me at the river afterward ok?" Winry nodded in agreement before leaving "Ok so now what Fury?" He looked around and noticed she wasn't anywhere to be found "Fury? You know you can't hide as long as you have your collar on" He clapped and tapped the ground "Ah there you are!" He stood up and ran toward her

"Oh Ed" Fury sat in the water letting her clothes be soaked through by the river her figure starting to shimmer

"FURY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her head shot up

"Ed?" He looked down from the bridge

"What are you doing down there?" He jumped over the edge making steps as he went

"Ed.." She looked down, her body stopped glowing "Please just sit here with me, and hold me" She shivered

"Why?" He noticed she was crying "O-ok" He sat down slowly, his cloak flowing with the river, red meeting red, the sun slowly setting

"Ed I have something to sa-"

"Ed where are you?" Winry stepped out of the bushes making Ed jump to his feet

"You're done?" She nodded seeing Fury for the first time "Who's she?" Fury slowly stood

"Edward please" She started to cry again a smile growing "Listen to me"

"Ed? What did you do to her?" Winry stopped when Fury raised her hand

"That day I saved you and your brother, there's a reason your both alive" The sun was gone as the moon took its place she started to glow again, her hair falling out of it's ponytail her dark blonde hair floating around her head "On that day, a secret lover came from the dark into the light hoping to save her light" Her tail fluffed out wrapping around her now naked shimmering body "But instead of moving on she stuck herself in an object" She walked over to him her feet slowly leaving the ground until she was close enough to Ed she could kiss him if she wanted "But she made a promise to the gate, that if she had a month with him she'd give herself to him" She unhooked her collar throwing it into the river

"Ah!" Ed tried to go after it only to be stopped

"And he would take his memory of her so he wouldn't be hurt" She smiled at Winry "Unfortunetly you won't, I died so Edward and Alphonse could live. My love Edward" Her tears slid down her face turning into gems as they hit the ground "Be happy with Winry, you will love her and have two beautiful children with her, but not now. In the future, it is your job Winry. To make him happy for me" She floated back to the river her tail splitting in two

"FURY!" Edward ran forward

"Winry stop him" Fury started to cry harder "P-please keep him happy" Her tail split again four tails swirled around her "Make sure he never remembers me" Her tail split again eight tails "I will be reborn hopefully to forget all this" The final tail came out "But I won't for this is another of my lifes I must live the regret of" Her body begain to fade

"NO!" Ed pushed against Winry "FURY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Fury's eyes opened wide as the gate appered before all three of them

"Hello" Fury turned around onto her four legs

"Our deal is fulfilled?" The gate nodded

"But I have a trick, you will live with them as a pet until the day Ed remembers every bit about you returning every tear" He held the five gems that had landed on the bank of the river "Even if it takes a reincarnation of him, until he does you are stuck in that immortal shell"

"WHAT NO!" Winry yelled out "This isn't right, no no no!"

"Oh? Didn't you want Edward?"

"Yes but not to hurt her!"

Fury had started to cry hysterically "FINE DEAL MAKE HIM HAPPY HAHAAHAHA!"

Winry whirled around at Ed who was standing still almost dumbfounded

"Deal" The Truth smiled and dropped the ruse leaving a fox Fury standing next to Ed who was holding his head and Winry who was crying as she waded into the water pulling up Fury's collar with ease five holes showing through on it

"Why?" Winry looked up at the moon "Why I don't even know her but I know she doesn't deserve this. Damn you God where are you to help her?" She slammed her fist against a rock breaking some bones until Fury stood over her hand and whimpered "S-sorry"

**End I think? Up to you I sapose**


End file.
